This invention relates to a container assembly for the storage, display, and advertisement of iced beverage products, such as bottled and canned beverages.
Container assemblies of the type with which this invention is concerned allow for easy access to chilled beverages so as to induce impulse purchase of an iced beverage product. The assembly is generally a self-supporting stand and a bucket or container which is large enough to hold a substantial quantity of ice and beverage bottles or cans, but small enough so as not to substitute for a more conventional display case for cooled beverage products Generally, these units are easily movable giving a store owner unlimited flexibility as to the location of the units within the store. The container assemblies are most often located near the entrance or exit of the store so as to give potential customers easy access to the beverages and to provide an eye-catching advertisement which everyone exiting or entering the store must pass.
Because these container assemblies are used to store iced beverage products, most have some means by which water can be drained from the assembly as the ice melts. Conventionally, these drainage means comprise a drainage opening in the bucket container and a flow control valve or spigot connected to the bottom of the container. Because there is no indication of how much water may be existent in the container or in the reservoir if the assembly includes a water reservoir beneath the container to catch overflow of melted ice, someone must regularly check the level of water in the container or reservoir. But, even if regularly checked so as to avoid overflow and spillage, the container or reservoir must be drained by locating a bucket beneath the drain spigot or valve and then draining the water from the bucket. This is oftentimes an inconvenient procedure, particularly when it must be conducted with more regularity than is necessary in order to avoid periodic overflow.
Beverage display bins of the type described hereinabove are also subject to problems with the drain valves. Of course, if those drain valves leak, there is a potential for water on the floor of a commercial establishment causing accidents if store visitors slip on the resulting water pool.
It has therefore been an objective of this invention to provide an improved iced beverage display bin or container assembly which eliminates the need to drain the bin of melted ice more regularly than is absolutely required in order to prevent overflow of the water resulting from melted ice contained in the bin.
Still another objective of this invention has been to provide an improved chilled beverage display bin which is less expensive than prior art bins and which eliminates the potential for spillage resulting from a defective drainage valve or spigot.